


Catharsis

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For astrobots.</p><p>Sam had it all wrong. Luckily, Kevin was a prophet.</p><p>Based on this <a href="http://hexele.tumblr.com/post/45782363389/can-we-take-a-moment-to-discuss-my-fan-theory-that">theory</a> by tumblr user hexele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

"Hey," Sam nodded.

Kevin let him in after a moment of staring. He seemed increasingly more amazed to have contact with anyone who wasn't Garth, which was pretty sad, but at least Sam was able to spend some time with him.

"Hey," Kevin said, stepping aside.

Sam ate Kevin's food, laughed with Kevin, and even made Kevin take a break to watch an action movie. He was doing a great job of acting like everything was normal, but his thoughts kept coming back to the state of his health.

"What is it, Sam?" Kevin finally asked.

Sam laughed. "What's what?", but Kevin gave him a _look_.

Sam sighed deeply. "It's just...the whole trials thing." 

Kevin nodded carefully. "Yeah?"

Sam smiled slightly, darkly amused. "I'm coughing up blood," he explained. He took in a slow breath through his nose, traced idle Enochian on the edge of the desk with a fingertip in the silence.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Okay," Kevin said.

Sam traced more Enochian, tilting his head toward Kevin. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

Kevin stared.

"I mean," Sam shrugged, "it'd be nice to stick around for once."

Kevin frowned. "Why do you want to do something about it, Sam?"

Sam blew out a breath, ran fingers over the denim of his jeans. "Dean, mainly," he admitted. "I mean, don't think I have a death wish or anything, but I want us to be alive together. We're...kind of inseparable. We fall apart," he winced.

Kevin looked confused. "Sam? I'm not trying to say I understand your brother more than you do, but don't you think this might...be a good thing?"

Sam jerked his hand away from the desk and stood up. He backed away from Kevin, the biggest frown he'd ever turned at Kevin on his face. "You know, if you're trying to mess with me, it's not funny," he informed coolly.

Kevin blinked. "Sorry, Sam. I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"You," Sam said, making a half-hearted gesture that he never really finished, letting his arms fall back to his sides. "You're cracking jokes about me leaving Dean again. And I...I can't." He shook his head. "If there's anything you can do to stop this, man, I need you to help me. I don't want Dean to have to bury me again."

"Bury you?!" Kevin said in alarm. Suddenly, Kevin was standing too, mouth feeling dry. "What...what are you talking about?"

"The blood. It won't stop," Sam said, shaking his head. "I've been dizzy. I've even," he swallowed, closing his eyes, then forcing himself to open them again. "I've even seen things. There's a rope, and I'm reaching the end of it, and I might not come back this time, not from this."

Kevin stepped forward, and Sam backed up until his back was pressed against the side of the boat. Kevin raised his hand up, bracing it on Sam's shoulder seriously. "It's not your blood, Sam."

Sam reeled back in horror as much as he could, given he was against the side of the boat. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. "What do you mean, 'not my blood'? Whose is it, then? What am I doing now that's...how am I doing this? To who?"

Kevin frowned, not understanding. He raised an eyebrow, then just went ahead and explained. "It's demon blood, Sam. It's Azazel's blood."

Kevin squeaked as Sam's knees nearly buckled and he reached out, grasping Kevin's shoulders, their faces too close, his eyes too wide. "What?"

"It's Azazel's blood," repeated Kevin. "You're being purified, Sam." Kevin tried for a weak smile. "That's good, isn't it? Isn't that what you want?"

Kevin stood there stiffly as Sam suddenly buried his face in his shoulder. Sam's hair and face and Kevin's shirt and his neck and shoulder and the wetness of...tears? Was Sam...? All the factors start to blend, and Sam was gripping Kevin, but he let Kevin slowly lead them back toward the chairs.

"I mean, you might still be dying," Kevin said thoughtfully. "I never considered it. But, maybe you're just detoxing. Really, really slowly."

Leaving Sam there to think for a moment, Kevin went into his room for the box of Kleenex he hid for when he cried about his life, his mom, Channing, his future, the strain. He set them proudly on the desk between himself and Sam.


End file.
